


An Entire Family

by mols



Series: it's too good to be with you [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 4 - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adoption, Au in which Ashley is adopted, Character Death Fix, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Family Bonding, Gen, La Plaga never happened, M/M, Male Slash, Resident Evil 4, and she was never the president's daughter, human rights crime and stuff, it was other biological crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Leon forms a family with the two people he most loves in the world. (not betad/first RE fic/writing exercise)





	An Entire Family

Suddenly in front of the TV, with the people he most loves in the world, Leon realizes what they have done, what they are now; a family, an entire family. He looks around to see Ashley curled up on an armchair, her thumb resting against her parted lips, watching a movie with them. She seems pretty interested on the movie and so her body language is pretty relaxed - although her tensed shoulders shows her engagement too. It isn't news but he rejoices in the image for the fact that she seems to feel at home, at last. Luis looks as relaxed, lay down on the couch, against his chest. Leon has an arm around his waist, while Luis long hair brushes his lips; there couldn't be a more obvious imagery of family. Still, it still surprises him, this whole family thing; how they all got around their problems. He feels happy, although still afraid of changes - the thought of Luis being incriminated again for something he had never done haunts him, yet - but things seem to have come full circle and now, after so many problems, he can just wish there will be peace after the storm.


End file.
